darkest days
by The illusion of darkness
Summary: Stefan and Elena continue to have visions about each other during their alternate life, but what if Stefan also had a secret in this alternate universe, sooner or later he has to chose between his wife or his mistress, Who will win overall the one he loves or the one he is in love with. (Based on 5x18) Steroline throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fan-fiction story, so no harsh remarks please... By the way none of the characters belong to me only this idea, even though it would be awesome if they did.

* * *

Summary: Stefan and Elena were having visions about each other, about what could have been, but what if Stefan also had a secret life in this alternate universe, he has to chose between his wife and his mistress. Who will he choice the one he loves or the one he is in love with. (Based on 5x18) sorry Stelena fans this ends and begins with Steroline.

**_Chapter one_**

**(Stefan's p.o.v)**

After finally realising what was happening to Elena and I, that the travellers were some how spiritually connecting us to an alternate universe where we were married and human. To Elena we were happy, in love and enjoying life and some of that was true for me but I also saw something else, someone else and now I can't get her out of my head which is difficult because we are best friends, she is always there for me and now I'm not sure if I should jeopardise that for what could be an epic love, a love that involves eternity, bloodshed and heart ache, is Elena actually my true love or do the travellers know something I don't

* * *

The visions continue to happen with no indication of them stopping anytime soon and so far I have gathered that in this alternate universe I am human again, married to Elena Gilbert and that I wasn't in love with her, I was in love with some one else, my mistress. Yes me, Stefan Salvatore was having an affair but that's not the worst thing, the other woman was in fact one of my wife's best friend and in real life my best friend Caroline as well. My head starts to pound as I groan out in pain, I know what is going to happen next as my eye-site goes blurry, reality sleeps away as a new vision of this other life takes over.

**(alternate universe)**

The sound which continues to fill the room is an annoying beeping sound, I take in my surroundings to locate the source which turns out to be an alarm clock, as I reach to turn it off I feel someone else stir next to me, I slowly glance at the sleeping form trying not to wake them up in the process, there asleep next to me is Caroline. A smile graces my face as I take in her wild hair which is covering part of her face, I don't know how this got started where I would tell my wife that I will be on a business conference for the weekend and then make my way over to our designated spot outside of the Donovan inn, it became a regular routine, me and Caroline hooking up inside of our motel room, we would stay there all weekend and then finally on the last day part ways and act like our infatuation with each other doesn't bother us that I really do love my wife and I keep telling myself to chose wife or lover, girl I love or the one I'm in love with. All my worries sleep away as she finally awakes, she looks up at me like for once this could last forever that we were just two people without baggage and I feel the same look she wears take over my features as well and in that moment I knew who I was going to chose. Teasingly Caroline slowly rises from the bed, just dressed in my shirt which just reaches her thighs and walks towards the bathroom just before she enters she turns around  
"Aren't you gonna join me?" she says seductively and without waiting for a answer graceful enters the bathroom. The only sound to grace my ears is that of the shower turning on and my shirt being thrown into the bedroom area, without hesitation I walk straight to the bathroom at a scurry... (End of vision)

**(reality)**

Finally as the fog clears and I'm back to real life, the memory of the vision comes back to me, haunting my mind and as my imagination runs wild I feel embarrassment and guilt fill inside of me at the thought of me seeing more of my best friend then I should have. The need to know what the travelers have in-store is too overwhelming, since learning I am the shadow self of Silas an immortal witch from which vampires were based on, I have been told that Elena and I are destined to be together but after seeing these visions it seems like the almighty travelers can't make out which girl is the correct one for me,  
"Shit,shit shit" I carelessly scream out loud as i realize that a whole lot more visions will be approaching and not all of them will remain PG-13, I'm in deep,deep trouble the only thought that is keeping me insane is that hopefully Caroline didn't receive the same vision I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** : if any of you want to listen to me ramble on about where I'm going with this story then by all means carry on reading my so called opinion but if your like me who skips these then get on with reading and I will promise to update now and then but with GCSE's coming up this month I have to focus more on revising then updating, I know it's tragic but I promise you this hurts me more than you. Okay so I kinda have an obsession with Steroline at the moment I always thought they were cute but since season 5 I have been going through a major shipping phase with these two hehe anyway when watching episode 18 I just kept wondering what if Stefan was actually having visions of Caroline when we were all focused on Elena and Damon, so I am planning on making you all become as obsessed with these as I am, I am also planning on bringing in some humour and maybe some jealousy :) so you just have to continue reading to see where I am heading with this. OH AND BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO IMPORTANT TO ME I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKYOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING/FAVOURITING AND REVIEWING IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME x

* * *

**Chapter two**

**(Caroline p.o.v)**

As we all sat in the Salvatore's boarding house trying to come up with some solution to this so called vision problem, a sort of pounding sound filled my head and my eyes glazed over, then suddenly I was being pulled out of reality and placed into some sort of erotic daydream, who the hell knew I thought of Stefan this way, after being entranced by these extremely weird but sort of unbelievably awesome daydream, I was finally returned to real boring life where I was no longer in the shower getting my freak on with "my best friend", where my legs were no longer wrapped around his waist as he had me pinned up against the bathroom wall... Omg Caroline pack it in, finally hearing my name from someone's mouth helps me regain control back in my mind and body.  
"Caroline" after registering who's voice that was,I glance up just to see the population in this entire room had their eyes trained on me, oh shit, what the hell did I do, Klaus is in New Orleans so I'm not being used as a distraction this time and plus everyone knows about the 'incident' that happened between us two thanks to that bitch Katherine,"Yup" I casually say trying to seem as if I didn't just have a sex dream when awake, all the guys in the room except for Tyler seemed to be smirking,"That must have been so kinda dream gorgeous for you to continually moan throughout " Enzo says trying to keep the laughter out of his voice, OH SHIT, SHIT SHIT SHIT, DID I REALLY DO THAT. "Caroline you were having one of those vision things too weren't you, I recognized the symptoms or signs whatever you want to call them, I saw your eyes glaze over and that's what happened to me" Elena asked as I nodded a silent yes trying to move this conversation along as quick as possible, what I didn't expect was for Elena to askwhat happened "I really don't feel comfortable explaining what happened and from what Enzo so kindly said, I'm pretty sure you can work it out yourself" well this just turned more awkward and to make it worse Tyler eye's started to narrow at my words like I was trying to say this to hurt him,  
"Come on Caroline, enlighten us maybe it will help us figure out what's going on between you three, now that we know you both are experiencing visions" he said indicating between me and Elena.  
"Fine have it your way!, I woke up in a place I believe to be a motel room but it seemed familiar so I must have been there before in the strange life and I'm hoping it was for platonic reasons and not for.. " my voice trailed off hoping they would understand my reasons once satisfied that they did I continued " I saw Stefan sitting in bed next to me" before I could carry on Damon's voice sliced through the silence which had seemed to settle around my voice "Aw come on, what's up with you girls and my brother, he is a kinda dorky dude, tell me is he good in bed cause that's all I can come up with right now, wait don't answer that" at that the silence was finally washed away with snickers and laughter that echoed through out the room.

Enzo was the first to speak "Okay so are we carrying on with the dream which called Caroline to moan out loud in public" I felt heat rising to my face again as I blushed a deep red, I quickly tried to regain the nerves to proceed  
" Yeah anyway we were in bed and then I sort of beckoned him to the shower where we ended up having sex" I said as fast as humanly possible, mashing each word into one and hoping I would never have to repeat myself again and then on cue Stefan walked in, perfect just perfect

* * *

**(Stefan' p.o.v)**

As I was approaching my house I could hear Caroline telling the group what she saw, so great she wasn't left out of the wrath of the travellers or what ever they think these visions are.

after sitting there in silence finally someone speaks out "okay so in one life Stefan is married to Elena and in the other he is married to Caroline" both girls not knowing wiser nod while I avert my glance to the ground, without knowing Damon caught me committing this act which he has learnt to know it means there is more to the story, My brother starts laughing, at this I glance up to see Jeremy clearly annoyed at Damon for laughing at his hypothesis, speaks out "For God sake what is it", Damon swiftly tries to keep his laughter in check "Don't you see it little Gilbert, it isn't two alternate universes but one, Stefan is married to Elena but he is also sleeping with Caroline" and with that all eyes averted to him, Everyone looked either impressed or wanted to slap him so I kept my gaze on the two girls in front of me, Elena and Caroline ,Elena looked like she was torn between slapping him or screaming at him but it was Caroline's reaction he was watching for, finally she glances up and their eyes lock, and suddenly another vision takes over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**: I miss Klaus, he brought drama and Katherine, I just hated to love them but then I adored them so much, like I would totally be your slave if you would agree to be my Facebook friend kinda love. I basically love everyone in the show even if most of them could be classified as serial killers,haha too many feels... I'm a **Klaroline fan **but with klaus gone, off to have a kid with that so called skank Hayley (that was me being nice, I just don't like her or the thought of klaus with anyone else) so I kinda filled the space with **STEROLINE** hehe yeah, any way big **THANKYOU's** for your reviews and Sorry for all the character swap-overs in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter three**

**(Elena's p.o.v)**

I know I have no right to be jealous but it was just thinking of this other life, it was nice, I was married and we were human, the thought that I, we could actually have children was a miracle but it wasn't all butterflies and happiness no my ex or in that world my husband was hooking up with my best friend so I do believe I have some right to be a little annoyed, but as everyone looked between us three I could see that Stefan and Caroline were frozen, frozen in time with their eyes still trained onto each other  
"Guys their gone again" I waited for the room to settle before carrying on " should we.. Umm you know move them so they don't fall when they are in this state" I suggested trying to at least make sure my friends are safe while dreaming of each other, which I tried to think without being bitter, so I got Damon to carry Stefan to his room while Enzo happily picked up Caroline and trailed behind them with a happy grin on his face, the same expression I've seen Damon and Alaric wear when it's happy hour.

**(Damon's p.o.v)**

After trying to find some source of entertainment for two hours while waiting for Caroline and my brother to wake from their slumber, I finally gave up as one of them began to stir  
"Elena, Enzo, for god sake somebody their waking up" raising my voice as I try to expand the hearing range to reach anybodies ears, with that the sound of feet rushing towards me filled the room. Basically everyone who had been here earlier was now gathered in Stefan's bedroom waiting for any reaction to show that one or both of them had returned to life of the living. Suddenly Stefan sat up, I could see him glance around his room trying to decipher reality from illusion while dealing with the after affect of the vision, I wanting to be poetic decides to speak first  
"Hello brother" at this everyone's gaze locks onto Stefan. The memory of the vision causes Stefan to avert his glance away from the people in the room which then proceeds to land on Caroline, as quickly as his gaze landed on her it was averted away, I slowly walk over to my brother "Stefan you probably want to stop thinking about what transpired between you two because..." I whispered as indicate to his crotch, mortified by this Stefan crosses his legs, He glances up to glare at me finally realizing that every supernatural creature in this room who hadn't noticed what was going on below the belt area now does thank's too their precise hearing, Tyler fully understanding what transpired to them glares at Stefan while Jeremy and Matt try to stop him from lunging at my brother, It wasn't Stefan's fault that he was subconsciously getting it on with Caroline, the travelers were in control of these visions, I look at my only friend to see him leaning back and enjoying the show, after getting his attention I motion for him to try and help defuse this situation, I should have realized that he would have just made things worse, but at the time it weren't clear, after getting everyone to calm down I motioned for Enzo to begin, hoping he will anguish the flames.  
"So... She's that good hey? no wonder all of you including the original hybrid fell for her" At this Tyler growled while I groaned and Enzo's award winning smirk reappeared.

As I glanced around I could see that everyone is contributing to the pissing contest that seemed to transpire between Enzo and Tyler, No one even noticed that Caroline was up and walking around, She and Stefan snuck out without being detected by anyone else besides me.

* * *

**(Caroline's p.o.v)**

"Well that was intense" Stefan finally says after we have distance ourselves from the boarding house  
"Yeah, I don't know what was going through my mind as I allowed you to pull me into the alley outside of the mystic grill, where we... You know" I spoke rambling on which ended up making it more awkward then it already was, thanks to my stupid foot in mouth disease,  
" I meant with everyone arguing" Stefan says as a smile take over his face, of course he meant that, Shit what the hell was I thinking. The bickering that involved all of our friends was what I should have focused on, not me and Stefan in this alternate universe, where I am the dirty mistress who is sleeping with her best friends husband, It must be Karma because I am a delight, so yes it must be Karma, the universe is trying to get back at me for always saying Stefan is "your one true love" to Elena which turned out to be true, I think, well I'm not sure anymore these illusions are really screwing with my head  
"Yeah, that too" I said with a sigh, trying to limit my sentences to a certain amount so no foot in mouth disease could take over. We continued to walk through the woods which then brought us to the Lockwood's residence,I couldn't handle it, I couldn't remain silent any longer even though I had only stopped talking 2 minutes ago,  
"Stefan, have we changed now?, our friendship since we have probably seen and done more to each other then best friends should have, not that I don't think your attractive, you are, you are like extremely hot which I now realize is not the point but I'm just wondering will we be different cause I don't know what the hell is happening, Its like I have two people in my head at once, the real me where we are good friends and we tell each other everything or the other me where I have certain feelings, non friend like feelings for you and all I want to do is rip off that shirt and... Never mind I'm not going to finish that sentence but why are the travelers targeting me, I'm not a doppelganger or some 'supernatural Madonna'" my voice finally settles after getting all worked up for my amazing unplanned rant.  
"I don't know why they are targeting us, Caroline but we will find a way to stop them I promise" Stefan said in his calming voice, which bugs the hell out of me cause I am all worked up and he is calm, I bet he spent most of the 90's perfecting it  
"Thank you" I say finally releasing the weight that seemed to have settled on my shoulders "come on we better get back before they start having a panic attack"

As we walked back, I could feel myself being watched by multiple of eyes, I started twirling slowly in the spot hoping to catch something or someone but instead I got nothing that was until the sound of chanting reached mine and Stefan's ears as we toppled over from the binding pain which was located in our heads, I could see Stefan convulsing as if he was being electrocuted but even as I watched he still was trying to crawl towards me while a hundred volts of electricity was shooting through his body, before I could even reach Stefan someone slowly bent over my body and pulled me up

"We got the doppelgängers" the traveler shouted to alert the rest of their team which had fallen behind, I looked to Stefan just to see that his body was completely still the only movement that came from him was when he was jolted by his carrier, before I could pass out from the pain the last thing I heard was Marcos cheerfully saying

"The doppelgängers have been captured now it's time to get the real prize the other vampire". The shouts of enthusiasm from the travellers echoed throughout the forest as I finally gave in to the darkness.

* * *

**(Stefan's p.o.v)**

Arghh god my head is killing what happened, then the memory of the past events came crashing down and the only thought I could clearly process was "where was Caroline" was she hurt or did they let her go as she isn't a doppelgänger but then she is also experiencing the visions so she must be an aspect to their plan. I looked around just hoping that maybe Caroline was here so I can be sure she is safe but then I rather her be any where else then here, trapped with me. Suddenly the leader of the travellers started making his way over to me, he walked with leadership only achieved by royalty.

"Hello Stefan, I am the one they call Marcos we are so glad to gave both doppelgängers under our roof"

"You have Elena as well, where are they, where is Caroline and Elena?"

"we do not have an Elena, we have Caroline the doppelgänger" Marcos says questioning himself now

"No Elena is the doppelgänger, the clone of my psycho ex Katherine, Caroline is our friend my best friend but she has also been experiencing visions as well so what the hell is going on?"

"well this just got more interesting, to answer your question Caroline is more important then any doppelgänger needed, she has a gift which we need, but the visions shouldn't be affecting her, which proves to me that she is even more powerful then we expected"

"what is she then, besides from the obvious"

" In the words of your brother, that's for me to know and you too . .dot"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: Hello my adoring fans, nah just messing I can't believe that **_more than 500 people have read_** **this** I'm am so happy consider my mind officially blown, and my sister wants all you to know that she helped me with the Damon line at the end of chapter 3, she is a older less amazing version of me but she still has some good qualities :) ... Im not going to kill Enzo off because I loved the sass he brought to the tv show and they better bring him back before I do something drastic like... Umm refuse to watch the next promo. Anyway you all want to know why Caroline is more important then the doppelgängers and what she is.. Should I spoil it for you or torture you with the unknown? Decisions, decisions. **THANK YOU for your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Enzo's p.o.v)**

Everyone's anger seemed to slip away when we noticed the couple which have been the priority of our discussion for the last hour or so was gone, you would think any one of these supernatural idiots would have noticed a baby vamp and a Salvatore leave this room but nope apparently me totally defeating that dick of a hybrid was more important which it was. But as we all sat down trying to think of places they would have gone, more questions seemed to come up and Elena continued to worry more as time ticked by with no indication of their return. Seriously this town is a trouble magnet, the darkness that surrounds each supernatural creature seeks it out like a touch in the night no wonder most people leave, I really should convince Damon move, like to a quiet place with no dumb ass Hybrids,

"There's no need to panic they probably went for a stroll and got caught up in another erotic fantasy, it happens to the best of us, so Damon's girl take a seat and chill" I said sick of her moaning on about the dangers that lurk, if they were dead we will know as the anchor is quietly sitting next to her boy toy, so I suggest they look at the positive side of their friends being missing, if there is a happy side to that

"I'm not Damon' s girl okay!, we broke up remember and no I will not calm down the travellers could have them and are doing god knows what" she says as a exaggerated sigh escapes her lips

"Love, if the travellers created the visions where all they have done is get it on in the shower, then the worse thing that could possibly happen is they make Caroline and Stefan go into a lust frenzy, which I doubt either one would mind considering both were happily moaning in their sleep" I rest my case, but seriously what were Damon and Stefan thinking when they willingly dated this girl and her other self, it must be her looks or the whole you never forget your first love but come on this is taking it a bit too literally. So after debating what to do to locate the two love birds we finally all agreed to a search party, Damon then split us into two's where we were given a certain area which we had to scour. The groups consisted of Matt and Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy, Damon and Elena big shocker there and I was told to stay behind just in case they showed up, yeah I was given the biggest responsibility and I am so glad that Damon's liquor cabinet decided to be a darling and keep me company.

* * *

**(Caroline's p.o.v)**

The sound of mumbling,chanting and whispers woke me up from a pain induced slumber. I struggled to move away from the crowd that had gathered around me in my sleep, as I glanced around the more attention I seemed to attract, I did a double take of my visual appearance just to make sure this wasn't one of those nude dreams which it wasn't thank The Lord,

"umm Hello.. Can you help me find my friend?" I ask shyly hoping that they don't bite, but they just seem to be extremely happy that I am talking to them

"you mean the doppelgänger, he is this way follower me" said a girl, she stepped out of the crowd, I could tell she was about 13/14 but she had a look of wisdom which is only seen in

as I walked with the girl who's name I learned was Millicent, she started rambling on about how all the travellers are so happy to have me here and how the initially thought I was one of doppelgänger but once Stefan accidentally corrected them about that they are even more frilled to have me as their guest, yes that was the word they used,guest, not prisoner or hostage but guest

"Here we are Caroline, your friend" and with that Millicent left and her long dark hair was all you could see as she scurried away back to her friends and family.

I was standing in front of a curtain which had been pulled in front of the space which contained my friend, I heard shuffling coming from inside and started to worry, I burst through the curtain arms flying through the air just to find Stefan, in the centre of his space changing out of his clothes and into the ones the travellers must have given him, He quickly jumped back as soon as I entered but then soon realising that it was me, I was greeted by him when he was wrapping his arms around my waist and twirling me in the spot as we embraced each other, finally satisfied that we were both actually here with each other, we let go but still stayed within a few feet of each other

"Thank God your safe, I have been questioning everyone who has spoke to me about you" Stefan rants as if his life depended on it "No one would answer me and then Markos called you the doppelgänger cause he and all the other travellers believed it was you but then I corrected him, and then he said your even more important then Elena and I, so I was worried that they were hurting you or something" The breath he was holding in was finally released as he got everything off of his chest

"Wow you were really worried about me weren't you, cause you never rant or ramble, you are always calm but I broke you, omg I broke you" but he is like a walking relaxer, his voice is so soothing and now I broke him

"Of course I was worried Caroline, your my ...friend" at this my heart dropped, I don't know why but I felt disappointed like I should mean more to him, its probably me being silly, but as I got over it I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck

"I was worried about you too" I whisper knowing that it will reach his ears, I finally realise that he is shirtless and only in a pair of boxers so I pull my self from his arms

"Go get changed, your making me feel sorry for Tyler with you looking like that" I smile playfully and exit through the curtains.

* * *

**(Markos's p.o.v)**

Caroline hastily exited the space that was specifically cornered off for Stefan,by her movements she looked confused but then again looked like all the answers in the world made perfect sense to her, We found her we finally found her, she was the reason I waited years on the other side, I was waiting for her to come into existence. I watched as she sat down waiting for Stefan probably but I couldn't help but be enchanted by her presence, she is more powerful then me if she subconsciously hacked into the visions but she doesn't even know what she is, what she can do and that makes her innocent yet extremely dangerous.

"Welcome Caroline to our humble but temporary home" I said letting charm seep throughout my voice hoping that it was have some affect on gaining her trust

" Why are you keeping us prisoners?" She asks,well then I guess she not one for small talk

"straight to the point I like it, You aren't our prisoner Caroline, your our guest, you can leave when ever you want to"

" So I can walk out right now with Stefan and you won't do a thing" she hopefully suggested getting ready to grab Stefan and bolt,

"I said you could leave, not that you should, trust me this is for your protection as well as his" I keep telling my self that we are doing the right thing by keeping them, there is greater danger out there then in here

"Why, we were perfectly fine, me,Stefan and Elena we were safe. What makes you think that you can just kidnap us and you would automatically earn our trust?"

"Fine how about I make you a deal, we won't go after Elena as long as you and Stefan remain with us, She is useless anyway without Stefan with her but now that we got you, she not even a concern of ours, so how about it then?"

" It's not just my decision though, its up to Stefan, if he is okay with it then so am I" yes so I just need to get the doppelgänger to agree and then we have one of the most powerful beings on this earth and the rarest doppelgänger with us

Stefan suddenly tumbled out of the shower curtains that are being used as his walls where he is being kept, he finally balanced himself and glanced up

"That thing.."indicating to the curtain. " is a death trap" he mumbled as he took a seat next to Caroline, a smile graced Caroline's features at his words

"Stefan, I just had a lovely chat with your Caroline and I've struck a deal, I promised Caroline that I would leave Elena alone if you two agreed to stay here where your safe, now Caroline here is willing to stay if it's okay with you, as long as non of your friends including the other doppelgänger is harmed and they get to live their life, So Stefan the choice is up to you, leave and we will go after everyone you love, stay and we will protect you two as well as your friends" I know the choice they will make as they are selfless they will always protect the ones they care for, the ones they love, even if they can't see that it involves each other as well. They are holding each other's hearts without even realising it.

* * *

**(Damon's p.o.v)**

We have been searching for Caroline and Stefan for 5 hours with no luck, most of us are exhausted while the rest are running on out of energy from their last caffeine hit, After convincing Elena and Bonnie that looking for them when we are tired and seeing things won't help anyone, they suggested we pick the search up tomorrow when everyone is well rested. Elena passed out from exhaustion just as we entered the boarding house, I ended up picking her off of the ground in a single motion and carrying her to my room where I found Enzo passed out on my bed surrounded by my liquor bottles. Great he better track down the same type because those were my good ones I thought with a sigh,I gently laid Elena down and tucked her in making sure she is safe then I went to the other side where Enzo was and shoved him off the edge, he sat up with a shock

"I'm up, I think" he mumbled as he got to his feet and stumbled through the door heading to another room. I then snuggled in, on my side of the bed and let sleep take over.

* * *

**(Caroline's p.o.v)**

I finally woke up in a camp bed next to Stefan's as there were so many travellers that there weren't enough space to have a room to ourselves but we wouldn't have it any other way anyway. We were being treated like royalty yet prisoners at the same time, it was creepy and Markos was everywhere like a bloody lurker it was quite off putting but then he knew something about me which I did not so I had to be pleasant and charming every time he came to check on us, which was every hour or so, geez and people think I'm clingy, he needs to find a better hobby, or maybe get some action because being over the other side for centuries probably didn't help his game. I shifted onto my side to face Stefan, he was still asleep curled up on his side facing me, I didn't want to think about it but I felt a flutter in my chest at being this close to him, before this wouldn't have bothered me but since the visions it's like something clicked inside of me and know I feel drawn to him, it's a different kind of hunger but every time I think I get close to understanding it, something drastic happens which changes the game. I felt a searing pain in my back, as I screamed out my legs gave up which made me fall to the ground, it felt like there was some thing trying to carve and claw it's way out just beneath my shoulder blades, as I continued to convulse on the floor I heard voices but I couldn't make out what was being said, strong arms held me while my body went into shock, as the pain subsided and I blinked away the tears, I glanced up to see Markos extremely happy and Stefan looking shocked but he moved closer and whispered everything is going to be okay, I felt like I had something weighing me down but it felt natural as well, I moved my hand to my back and felt something strange, it felt like feathers but they were scorched. I finally realised why I was so important to them but it only came clear as Markos sarcastically said

" My my, how the mighty have fallen"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: Oh my god, oh my god, WHAT the hell was that! Episode 21 ruined my life, like seriously, really you had to kill him off! Vampire Diaries is being told by his point of view, it's his story. They better bring him back like right now, I don't even see how I can continue writing this fanfiction but I will because they will bring him back... me and my friend was just repeating that sentence to each other after the whole oh my god scenario ended, which took 15 minutes of continuous oh my god to actually be able to type anything else. So I hope you enjoy,**Thank you for all the reviews and followers.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Caroline's p.o.v)**

"So let me get this straight, your saying I'm an angel, not only an angel but one that fell from grace, making me an fallen angel" Finally being able to process what has been being said

"Yes, after the tenth time of repeating myself, you were an angel, you fell from grace that made you an fallen angel which allowed you to become human and so on from that, but something has awakened inside of you which is allowing your angel side to become more dominant, soon your memories will come back and you will understand more, like why has it finally resurfaced"

"Okay, so Caroline is, no was an angel but she became human and now is a vampire, with her wings, which she just was able to put away or whatever she did, no offence care, I think your amazing but it's a little weird that your an angel, oh my god in the visions I violated an angel, oh this is bad, oh so very bad". Stefan started muttering, while Markos looked slightly impressed but also like he had something better to be doing, like his evil master plan to take over Mystic falls or what ever an evil traveller has going on

"Stefan, calm down, it's fine you weren't my first so stop freaking out, any way it's my fault cause I subconsciously conjured up those dreams, I don't know why and I swear I don't have some secret hidden crush on you or write Mrs Stefan Salvatore on my notebook so Pack it in!,for god sake" geez you think being over a century old would make him more calm about everything, even sleeping with me

"About that, I think I know why you hacked into our visions, our pure magic, but you may not like it considering it involves your angel background , oh and since your angel inheritance has kicked in it will be reversing your death, so soon you will become human again but you will still remain immortal" Markos says as he speaks out from the corner he sat in.

* * *

**Flash back (Caroline's angel life or whatever)**

"But father I love him" I pleaded trying to get him to understand

"He is not even human anymore,you can't love him I will not permit it,No matter what you think he will never know you or love you, Caroline my sweetheart it's better to forget him and find your soulmate, your love, he is one of us, an Angel and it's best you remember that"

"But why, why is my soul mate an angel what makes you so sure, Father just send me down to Earth and let me try to see if I can survive on my own and if not then I will give up, I will give up on him and let my destiny come true, I promise father do this one thing for me" still trying to get him to see reason for him to acceptmy offer, for him to trust me

"My answer in No, you will not go to earth and that is final disobey me and there will be consequences" I guess I showed have obeyed my dad but the temptation to see him again was to great and knowing what would happen I'm not sure I would have done the same, I walked through the gardens until reaching the portal, it was located at the centre of the garden the image of beauty yet chaos as it relived human events, as on demand it brought up the person I wanted to go visit, he was in Chicago, and the decade was 1920.

* * *

**(back to present life)**

"Let me beat you to it, great and powerful oz, I apparently created these visions in my head because as an angel I was in love with Stefan, against my fathers orders I came down to earth and for that he decided to teach me a lesson and abandoned me on this planet but for the lesson to actually stick he decided to erase my memories so I couldnt just run to you, Stefan" I said quietly while avoiding Stefan's gaze "he put me in limbo until he saw fit for me to be born as a human" and so on and on

"oh and I have a soul mate who is supposed to be an angel which I think is stupid but that's all I got" I added to the end quickly

"No you created these visions because of your soulmate, aka mr doppelgänger himself" after Markos confessed this, I spent the last two minutes laughing while Stefan was glaring at Markos and wearing a hurt puppy look at the same time

"Oh shit, your serious but no this can't happen it will go against girl code" I said, Stefan finally decided to help me out by interrupting my rant

"We" indicating between himself and I "don't have those kind of feelings for each other, we never have, we can't be soul mates, She is my best friend and that is all.. right?" He suggested while looking for my approval of his theory

"Yes, Stefan is just my best friend, thats all I feel for him in this life, my current life" I said even though I felt disappointed that, that's all I meant to him

"Well prove it" Markos cockily said, trying to catch us out

"Prove what?" Stefan and I said at the same time

"Prove that what you feel for each other is strictly platonic, I want you two kiss to prove me wrong of course but I could always suggest something more intimate If you'd like"

"No it's fine, Stefan are you okay with this?" I asked he just curtly nodded before standing up and walking over to me

"Okay, so let's do this, but I have a proposition first, if we kiss and after we can still say we don't feel anything for each, you let us go" Stefan said, I was frilled when Markos agreed to Stefan's conditions but only if we have at least two travellers with us at all times once we win our freedom, we carefully moved closer together, our bodies snapped into to place like they were moulded for each other, Stefan awkwardly placed his hand on my waist while glancing around to see if he would get scolded for the act, we finally leaned in, our lips met and electricity followed between my body to his and vice a versa, we got into a rhythm and I don't know who deepened the kiss but soon my arms where wrapped around his neck trying to pull him closer to me, as he lifted me off the ground I wrapped my legs around his waist, Soon my hands were buried into his hair as I bit down on his lips playfully the only sound that actually caused us to separate was the sound of Enzo's voice as it graced our ears

"See bossy, I told you that they would be fine, they're just fine" Enzo smirked by showing up Elena, quickly me and Stefan turned to where Markos was sitting

"We don't feel anything for each other" we both said trying to keep our breathing as normal as possible, Markos not fulling believing it but after rethinking what Stefan said he knew there was no way he could get out of the deal,

"Fine, you are free to go but you will have two travellers each and I will check to see if you are deciding to leave tow any time soon" All of our friends were really confused at the scene that just unfolded in front of them

"Okay let me get this straight, we finally track you guys down and run in here all guns blazing to rescue your sorry asses and your free to leave" Damon asks as his voice extends at his sudden out burst

"Yeah pretty much" Stefan smiles as he answers while I just nod in agreement.

"Freaking hell, I don't see why I even bother anymore" he says as him and Enzo exit the building and the rest of the gang following close to their trail while we walked behind them at a steady distance.

* * *

**(Stefan's p.o.v)**

We are no longer experiencing visions about each other which I would be happy about if I was not freaked out about being an angel's soul mate who was my best friend and now I have no idea what I'm feeling because I'm not sure it was actually real or just because I am her soulmate. Eugh who knew life gets much more complicated after death, I now got Tyler watching my every action after he witnessed our no feelings for each other kiss, yeah and to make it worse everyone has decided to stay in the boarding house to keep watch over us all, so everyone has to share a room, Damon and Elena took his room, while Jeremy and Bonnie claimed one out of the three spare rooms, while Elena protested but since she is rooming with her ex boyfriend that argument didn't last long, plus Jeremy will be able to protect Bonnie and her him, Matt and Tyler decided to bunk together as Tyler didn't want to leave Caroline alone here yet he was too mad to agree to share a room with her. I just stayed in my room hoping the drama would calm down soon enough, Caroline quickly entered my room

"Can I stay here?, all the rooms are taken and I can either share with you or Enzo and I rather not because he keeps giving me these looks, which I'm hoping I never find out the meaning behind them, so can I?" She says pleading me, I would have agreed anyway but it's nice that she made a whole speech to persuade me

"Of course you can, umm do you want a t-shirt to sleep in, instead of skinny jeans and your blouse?" I asked trying to be neighbourly which doesn't really apply here, never mind I was just trying to be a good friend, my conscience of course has to contribute to thoughts, saying that if we were just friends then I wouldn't have to tell myself that.

* * *

I finally wake up to the light streaming through my curtains, it was nice I was about to fall back to sleep as I registered someone's arms draped over me, I looked down to see that Caroline and I must have moved in our sleep for our bodies to be tangled up together. Her leg was wrapped around mine and my arms were wrapped protectively around her torso, I gently untangled one arm of my arms but the other was still trapped, as I was about to tug it free, Caroline slowly started to wake

"Morning" I said, I could see the confusion flicker through her eyes probably about not being in her own bed but as the memories of the previous night entered her mind, she seemed to relax as she tried to snuggle deeper into the mattress

"good morning" she mumbled as she drifted back to sleep, I gently shock her waking her up again

"Sorry but your on my arm, could we like switch places so my arm will be free" I sheepishly suggest, at this she looked down at our problem and my arm becoming more dead with each passing minute, we finally came up with a game plan I would shift under while Caroline climbed over me since she was leaning on my arm, as I began to shuffle, Caroline tried to move over my body without hurting her leg which was still wrapped up with mine, as I got my arm free I sat up too quickly and ended up accidentally head butting Caroline, we both groaned out in pain, which caused both of our travellers posted outside of the door to rush, in as he surveyed the situation you could see the amusement glitter in his eyes, from his prospective it would look funny, me and Caroline both holding our heads in pain and she was sat on my lap, Tyler soon joined the travellers at hearing the commotion. Great this isn,t going to end well, for me.

* * *

**(Caroline's p.o.v)**

As I was just about to climb off of Stefan when Tyler stomper over to us first and pulled me off of him, Stefan tried to protest and got up to help but Tyler flashed his hybrid fangs and continued to pull me out of Stefan's bedroom, I was finally pulled into the spare bedroom him and Matt were currently occupying, Tyler closed the door and turned to me

" For God sake Caroline, you can't just go around sleeping with every guy which gives you some kind of complement, get some respect for yourself" he growled at me, Matt still in the room went silent at the comment and tried to make himself invisible

"Tyler I didn't sleep with him, but if I wanted too I would have, we aren't together I asked you to stay and you left so for me we are over and will always be over, Now grow up, I'm not your property if I want to date or screw someone that's my choice, not yours so back the hell off!" I shouted at him, Tyler face seemed to be covered with a look of shock, until his scold was put back in place, Stefan then showed up to the rescue like alway

"Tyler nothing happened, so don't take anything out on Caroline" I was so mad at Tyler for basically calling me an easy lay that I wanted to hurt him, I don't know why I thought of this way but I turned to Stefan and without hesitation kissed him deeply and with so much passion that it would be hard to resist, I continued to kiss him and he responded, with this I stepped back glared at Tyler and whispered in Stefan's ear for him to follow me, also knowing that Tyler heard it as well, I walked out of the door but I looked back to see the look on Tyler's face was satisfying but I also felt extremely guilty for sinking down to that level, but I couldn't go back now so I continued to leave with Stefan following me out.

"I shouldn't have to deal with this, I am the one who will be turning human again, I have reasons to be bitchy and selfish what's his excuse" I mutter to my self while Stefan still trails behind me trying to hide his laughter within a cough as we reach outside

"it's not funny, I'm gonna have to deal with bruises and colds while all of my friends remain perfect but at least I don't have to eat bunnies anymore" I say hoping to enlighten the mood about becoming human "oh my God can I become..." Stefan expecting the obvious to come from my mouth starts nodding but he did not expect me to finish the sentence like this "fat now" he finally lets out a chuckle, but once seeing my glare tries to control his laughter

"Caroline we can figure this out,I'm here for you remember that and I totally thought you were going to bring up the whole I can get pregnant now situation" Stefan says with a chuckle, but as he watches my face drop he finally figures it out that my mind hadn't thought that far ahead, okay deep breaths Caroline, I ended up sitting down on a bench hyperventilating into a bag while Stefan rubs my back, finally calming down enough to sit up and start breathing normally, I decided to apologise for kissing him when trying to piss Tyler off

"Look Stefan, I'm sorry for you know.. making out with you to get back at Tyler" I say as sweetly as humanly possible hoping that he wouldn't be too mad at me

"it's fine Care, but if you want to kiss me you don't have to create a whole situation just to do it" he says jokingly

"Haha, I'll remember that for next time" I say smiling but yet being completely serious, Stefan turns to look at me in the eye, and all the passion and spark that has been appearing between us returned, I looked into his eyes then down to his lips and suddenly I felt drawn to him like the universe was actually trying to pull us together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: Sorry but I may not be updating quiet a lot as I had an GCSE on Tuesday last wee. and then I have a been doing revisions non stop as I got 3 science GCSE's next week yippee :| isn't school a joy, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure if I should bring Klaus into it, maybe in a few chapters or the next one who knows, oh wait I should.. Thankyou for reviewing and following it means the world to me and Thank you for reading my fanfiction, yours sincerely ...

p.s I apologise if this chapters a little short and Katherine's not dead

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**2 weeks later**

**(Stefan's p.o.v)**

It's been two weeks of non stop harassments from Tyler, you would believe I was the one to kill his mom, but since Caroline and I have been... Well I can't describe it we haven't classified it as dating aka boyfriend girlfriend labels but we have definitely been more then friends. Enzo loves to pop up at inconvenient times when we are together and his smirk is always with him, I can see why he is my brothers only friend they are both as annoying as hell. I haven't seen Caroline lately as Katherine is on her death bed I am trying to supportive as she ventures to the other side but she is being completely stubborn and will not go to the light or whatever happens to us but she continues to ask me if any gossip has gone down since someone spilt the beans about the whole Angel thing and us being soul mates, My bodyguard sat in the room as well and even he was trying to cheer up the famous Miss Pierce, Me and my traveller trailer are on good terms now, I walk he follows it's a very stable relationship, we even crack a few jokes now and then but no matter what I can't convince or compel him to go back to his dark master, so I gave up

"Okay so have you and vampire Barbie or is angel Barbie now? Anyway have you and Caroline got down and busy since the whole visions stopped or are you afraid you will so go to hell if you go there... With an angel ohh and lets not forget what Klaus will do to you if he finds out" she giggled with delight at the image of drama but also worried about some thing at the same time

"No we haven't gone there, she finally human again so I'm being respectful and a gentlemen which I was raised to be, we are going slow which is nice" I say with a sigh

"Oh please, just go to her, your annoying me with your sappiness, you use to be fun" Katherine says as she rolls over in bed, she suddenly sits up "I'm on my death bed, I spent 500 years running to stay alive and my dying in wish is just for you to tell me about your love life or any type of gossip and your ruining it, soon I will wither away to nothing and you will always be reminded that you could have eased my pain a little bit but you didn't" she says with sarcasm yet puppy dog eyes remain on her face, pleading for some sort of entertainment, as I was about to give in I heard the commotion down stairs and decided to tell them to keep it down

* * *

**(Damon's p.o.v)**

I decided to play a little drinking game, to toast to the demise of Katherine

"Rule number one think of the worst thing Katherine Pierce has ever done to you, rule number two toast to the glory of her pending death and rule number three when you come across something that's worse which you will repeat rules one and two, let the games begin" as everyone was sitting in a circle shot in hand and bottle at their side to refill said shot once empty and trust me it will be, even Enzo joined in even though he didn't know Katherine, Elena started

"She impersonated me, more then once" finally an hour had passed of shots taken and most of us were buzzed or full on drunk, Stefan finally came down the stairs to say that what we were doing is insensitive but Caroline was able to persuade him to join in once he was sure Katherine was fine bugging his traveller

"She was sleeping with my brother while we were dating" Stefan says as he took a shot

"Technically she was dating us equally but I apparently meant nothing to her and yet I continued to wait to release her from a tomb she was never in" after that everyone agreed that, my little tragedy or deluded romance deserved two shots

"She tried to kill me, at least twice" Elena added while she downed a shot of whiskey

"Please she did kill me, but I'm some how better off" Caroline said happily as she recalls remembering how she found out everything about her past life and now that she is fully human, Katherine slowly walked down the stairs and sat in the circle silence filled the room

"Stefan's traveller was annoying me so I decided to come down here and listen to your sad tales of how I ruined your lives but without me you probably wouldn't be where you are so may I suggest something more fun" She said gleefully in a sing song kinda voice the group nodded obeying to her wishes

"Good, how about a card game?" Everyone started groaning "I'm not done god your generation has no manners, anyway someone has to dare a person each time they have to pick up a new card oh and you must take manutory shots and strip one piece of clothing if you do not do the dare up to our satisfactory we will rate you out of ten and if you get one mark below 5 then bye bye clothing, Ok?" Katherine finishes with a smirk, when the hell is she gonna die, like drop dead and give me peace from her manipulative personality, might as well have some fun before she passes,

"That's Go Fish Katherine, without the shots,dares and strip teases" Matt added trying to explain the simple game

"Thank you babey blue eyes, so how about it?"

"Fine, Katherine let's complete your dying wish" I say in a cheerful tune but my eyes held now humour, after finally setting up the cards and circling a table, we all had flash cards with scoring marks which was very professionally and colourfully done thanks to blondie, it's always good to have someone who is a control freak as she does everything for you if she isn't happy. We start playing and the first person to actually have to pick up an extra card is Jeremy, poor little Gilbert cause Tyler looks like he is out for blood and he's the one to dare him

"Jeremy, uhmmm I dare you to..." Tyler's voice picked up as an grin graced his features "kiss someone who you dont have feeling for, who will that be I wonder?" Tyler's smiled turned to Stefan hinting that he's not the only man in Caroline's life and sooner or later she will move onto someone else even if their are soul mates, Jeremy looked at Bonnie and she smiled, slowly leaning in she kissed him and give him a nodd of approval, Jeremy shuffled awkwardly towards Caroline and was inches away from lip locking when

"Wait, just give me a minute" Caroline interrupted she then turned towards the vodka bottle at her side and took a gigantic chug, placing the bottle down and wiping her mouth she turned to Jeremy,

"Okay let's do this, I am under the influence of booze and my conscience is not affecting me so I am ready, oh and Tyler I will bitch slap you so hard if you don't stop being the old you which no one likes, okay then" and with those being her final words she turns to Jeremy and plants her lips on his, they preceded with an innocent kiss until they broke away, Katherine continued to boo until we were told to rate that so called kiss,

"6" that score came from Elena as she doesn't want to witness her brother losing a piece of clothing

"7" Matt was being generous but he was also enjoying himself so he was happy with the mark he gave

"7" Bonnie and Stefan said in unison hoping that their partners wouldn't be forced to strip but Jeremy was safe as the only girls here was his girlfriend, his sister, a look a like sister who will be dead soon and vampire Barbie aka angel Barbie also known by Blondie who has no feelings for him what so ever but Caroline is surrounded in a room full of guys, her current boyfriend or hook up, her ex, her ex before the current ex and all the rest of us.

* * *

**(Caroline's p.o.v)**

After having to kiss Jeremy which is creepy in so many ways, we were rated, we got almost all marks above 5 even Tyler snapped out of his jealous behaviour and proceeded to play fairly, the only people to give us a mark below 5 was Katherine which was expected as her booing was still filling the room and Mr Damon Salvatore, After Damon allowed Katherine to chose which person would lose an item of clothing, her eyes landed on me

"I'm already going to hell for killing you angel Caroline, can't do much worse by making you strip" of course it would be me, why did I even think that people finding out I'm an freakin' angel may make they think twice before messing with me, with all eyes on my I decided to remove the most sexiest clothing I could think of, I gently bent over and removed my sock from my foot, I glanced back up with an evil grin plastered to my face

" I'm sorry you said a piece of clothing right?, it was in the rules" I gleefully say, Stefan chuckles at my ability to change something that is suppose to sexy into a humorous moment, Katherine then quickly adds socks do not count from now on, so we all had to obey and remove our socks from the equation, dammit I had one left which would have lasted me another round,I wasn't even dared... But as we continued to play, I was finally allowed to dare someone, I clapped my hands in joy and looked at the person who unfortunately picked up a card

"Katherine"

* * *

After the drinking, striping and dancing had ended the group was sat on the sofa's around the room, Stefan being a gentleman had given Caroline his shirt when she lost her's and her jeans before the game had ended. Damon and Elena definitely feeling the influence of the alcohol were flirting with each other as Elena happily sat on his laps and continued to whisper in his ear, the other couple was Bonnie and Jeremy and they were making their way upstairs As their hands intertwined with each others. Even Katherine had her hands all over Matt, the first couple of times he protested but after giving up he let a drunk Katherine nuzzle into his chest and mutter something about his eyes being so blue, this earned a laugh from the group who were still sober enough to understand the humour of seeing this side of Katherine.

Stefan and Caroline decided to go to bed once the clock struck 3, at this Katherine head rose and was giving Stefan looks and thumps up for encouragement, a groan left his lips as they began climbing the stairs to his room

**(Caroline' p.o.v)**

Once in side, Stefan had sat down on his side while I got ready for bed and removed my jewellery which funny enough didn't count as a stripping item either. I crawled into the bed and lay their still, Stefan was curled up on his side looking the other way, I was seriously going to hit him if he didn't make a move soon, it's just he is HOT and we have been sharing a bed since I became an angel and nothing, even Virgins get more action then me, I'm lucky to get a hand shake sometimes but I understand he is being respectable, I should tell him it's bothering me but his maker/ex/psychotic bitch of a person is dying so I should be able to wait and help him through this but he is just hot, simple as that and it's unfair for someone to that gorgeous and I can't do anything to it, never mind I just sound crazy...rambling to myself...in my mind, yup this seems crazy

"Caroline" Stefan says as he turns over with a smirk

"Yeah" I say sweetly, I can do this I will be a respectable girlfriend if he need it

"You know, you think out loud sometimes" He says as he chuckles and I groan for embarrassment, Stefan soon shuts me up by placing his lips on mine in a hungry kiss which I return without hesitation, Stefan soon stops and gets out of bed, oh I did something and now he wants to go slow again but he just grabs his wallet and walks to his door, opening it slightly he gives each of our traveller bodyguards money to disappear for the night, they happily accepted the bribe giving me and Stefan more privacy,I smirk at his move and meet him halfway before he reaches the bed, half jumping him I wrap my legs around his waist as his hands lift me up, our lips join in a hot, passionate kiss basically all the sexual frustration we have been feeling is now on full mode as we continue to kiss this way, he slides his hands under my shirt and rubs his hands all over my back while unhooking the bra, I kiss his neck and trail down earning a murmur of a moan from him

" I thought you only did that to me Love." Says a smirking Klaus in the doorway, great we are never going to have sex now, I think as Stefan places me back on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I'm sorry for taking so long to update last time, I have been taking and preparing for exams that determine my future... I'm so happy for the reviews and to answer your question ZodiacsKlaroline I will make sure Caroline finds out about the Mikaelson baby hehe and maybe even stirs up some jealousy between the two.. Thankyou for all the reviews and followers, I know I keep saying Thankyou but I can't believe anyone other then my two friends and my sister have read this

* * *

**(Klaus's p.o.v)**

I said I would leave her alone forever but with Katrina dying what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't pay my respect to the deceased or to the person who will be deceased, I found out that everyone was staying in the Salvatore manor from a drunken Elena while she and Damon got very handy, as I finally located Caroline and from what I could hear, her and Tyler were enjoying their freedom, I know she will come back to me sooner or later but as Tyler exited the bathroom the smirk from my face dropped

"Yeah, that's how my face looked too when I found out" Tyler said as he patted me on the back " I still hate you but you love her and she going at it with your best friend or whatever you consider him but at least you will have your devil spawn when it's born" Tyler finished as he headed to another room, okay so I let her go under the unsubscion that her and Tyler would continue there young love but that didn't happen, no cause right this second it sounds like her and Stefan are getting reel friendly. I knocked on the door being polite but knowing they couldnt hear me and the need to disrupt what I hope is them playing a very athletic game on the wii I walked into the door, I tried coughing and tapping my feet to get their attention but they were clearly to involved in each other to notice me but as I saw Stefan's hands sliding up Caroline's top I knew I needed to stop what was not a friendly game of tennis on the wii

" I thought you only did that to me Love." I said replacing my jealousy with my usually cocky attitude.

* * *

**(Stefan's p.o.v)**

Great just great, we were actually getting some where and I knew I already had to compete with the memory of a thousand year old hybrid who had probably mastered every action that could possibly happen in the bedroom department but now he is here with determination in his eyes and those very eyes were set on the beautiful person next to me, why does the universe hate me haven't I been punished enough. I can hear Caroline's human heart beat pick up in annoyance and if I can hear it then so can

"Your Human" Klaus stats, shock written all over his face

"well yes but no it's quite difficult to explain and I'm suddenly very tired" Caroline says while faking a yawn,earning a grin from me.

Both Klaus and I watch as her hips move sexily while exiting the room

"Well are you going to explain or not" Klaus says in voice which shows he is in no mood for games.

Finally explaining everything, Klaus just has 'the look', like I am so going to kill you right now for even thinking about touching her look, it's not my fault were soul mates. Klaus moodily storms out of the room with a look of determination, so I'm screwed as he will do everything in his power to fuck up this relationship.

* * *

**(Caroline's angel flashback)**

While wondering the streets of Chicago, in hope of meeting Stefan, panic began to rise at the punishment my father will set upon me but it will be worth it. Father always says that we have a soul mate out there but what if mine isn't an angel but someone from the human world who confines in me and I trust my life with. I love how humans view love, not about having that one person who makes you whole but finding someone to love even if they are not their soul mate because they love them for who they are not because destiny drawed them together so I dream about having that kind of love, the passion which fills romance. I am just about to walk into the bar which has Stefan in it, by watching from outside I can tell he need guidance to find his way again but before I can even enter a hand is placed on my arm pulling me away.

Finally being able to see my kidnapper, I am left looking in the eyes which I have found comfort in for years

"Father" I say in annoyed calm voice, I can see that he brought a flock with him even the one he believes to be my future husband, but right now I can see that he is just as pissed as my father

"Caroline I told you specifically not to contact that 'thing', he is not even human and will destroy you all together! I thought you knew better then this" My father says unable to keep the rage out of his eyes as they darken from his power

"I'm sorry but I have to know him father, I don't know why but even if I get hurt, even if I am damaged I need to know him, I need to understand why I'm drawn to him, why I can hear his thoughts and no one else's, I don't care if I won't work out, I will help him but I would like to do it with your permission" I say as a smile graces my face at the very thought of meeting Stefan, shock is written over my father's face and some of the elders they finally understanding the connection between us start talking in hushed tones, Not knowing what's going on or happening I start to pace slightly, finally I am able to pick up something someone says and it scares me but also thrills me "impossible there hasn't been a human and angel pairing since Noah, and that didn't work out well she was washed away like everyone else because she succumbed to temptation, her thoughts were no longer pure" before I could even react to what was said my father voice rings clearly in my head the finally voice I hear " We must hide her from him" and with that darkness took over and my body went limb.


End file.
